Entwined with You
by DeviouslyMe
Summary: Writing my own version of Entwined with You, so we don't have to wait.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, baby girl," Cary's voice carries out of the speaker of my phone, his tone attempting to coax me into calmness. "You've gotta grow some guts and face this. What's happened, happened. You can't change it."

I fold my arms across my chest, hugging my sides tightly and biting my lower lip in frustration. The multiple boxes I'd picked up from the drugstore earlier lay strewn across the bathroom countertop, their contents scattered all over the floor. In my haste to open the them, I'd completely disregarded the directions and now, waiting for the results, I'm too chicken to read anything at all.

And what's a girl to do when she's completely having a meltdown in her boyfriends bathroom while he's in a business meeting?

Call her best friend, of course.

"But if it's true?" I question, shivers racking my body as nausea once again wells up in my stomach. "If this is really happening.."

"Then you'll have a choice to make, baby girl." Cary sighs, and I can almost see him running a hand down his face. "It's been five minutes, you know."

"You're lying." I gasp, bending down and pressing a button to make my phone light up.

1:37 pm.

"Nope. It's ready, Eva."

I groan, stomping my foot as indecision flutters through my veins. "This shouldn't be this difficult."

"It'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and look."

Easy for him to say, I think, slowly picking up one of the tests. He'll never have to worry about this!

Feeling the sudden brave urge to know, I flip the tiny stick over and hold my breath-

Positive.

Oh..

Reaching forward, I grasp the others in my shaky hands, quickly flipping them over. Seeing the words written upon them, I bring a trembling hand to my mouth as sobs racket my body.

"Eva?" Cary's voice floats in the background, my subconscious being the only reason for catching his voice at all. "Baby girl, c'mon. What's going on?"

Invisible hands reach up my arms, enclosing around my throat as the world blurs before my eyes. I grasp the edge of the sink, fighting to stop the spinning.

Pregnant.

Oh, my god.

"Eva Tramell, I'm coming over if you don't answer me right now!"

"Cary?" I whisper, sinking to the floor and curling my legs under my body.

"Eva?"

"It's real." I choke, fear cascading down my body as I squeeze my eyes closed. "It's actually happening, Cary."

"Baby girl, take deep breaths, alright?" Vaguely, I hear rustling in the background. "I'm on my way."

"No." My lip trembles slightly as the world shifts back into focus. My sobs decrease, and my arms find their way back to my sides, crossing over my abdomen. "I need some fresh air, Car. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Eva.." His hesitation lasts a few moments. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be alone right now."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I reassure him, grabbing onto the counter and pulling myself up. Dizziness attacks me for a moment, but not long. I hoist the phone to my ear, shutting off speaker phone. "I'll just take a walk to the balcony, I think."

"In that case, there's no reason for you to hang up." He snaps back before lowering his voice. "You gonna be okay?"

I begin to pick up the mess, my fingers still wobbling. "Define 'okay'." I sigh, throwing the things into the bin beside the toilet. "I honestly don't know, Car. Gideon is gonna-" Oh god.

Gideon.

"Oh hell, Cary! Gideon!" I exclaim, forgetting the mess and stalking out of the bathroom. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell him?"

"That he knocked you up with his unusually active sex drive?"

"I'm serious." I balk, walking towards the kitchen. "This is so fucked up. I just moved in."

"Should've used a condom, babe." Cary retorts, humor lacing his voice, though I can still detect a layer of concern beneath it. "He's not going to run off on you, Eva."

"How d'you know?" I mumble, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Because he knows first hand the effects of not having a father around."

"Can't I just not tell him?" I ask after downing the glass in one gulp. I sit it in the sink, turning to face the huge window across the room. "Maybe he won't even notice."

"Yeah, baby girl. This is why no one allows you to plan anything."

I smile a bit, my spirits lifting a tad. Deep down, I know Gideon won't leave me. After all, it's his penthouse, isn't it?

But there's nothing saying he won't make me leave.

Us, I remind myself. There's not just yourself anymore, Tramell.

Pressing end on the phone call to Cary without a goodbye, I sit the device on the kitchen table and make my way upstairs.

Damn it all, I need a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

I had planned to tell Gideon the news that next night over dinner at La Roux, a five star restaurant he himself owned. It's better, I figure as we step through the beautiful wide French doors, to do this in a semi-public place. Once we took our seats, I politely declined the offer of champagne they presented and listened half-heatedly as Gideon recalled his day.

"Eva," He sat down his silverware roughly, his eyes scanning my face cooly. "What the fuck is your problem?"

In the background, Light On by David Cook blared quietly. I pushed my food forward, signaling I was done.

"I'm not so sure how to say." I admit, hating myself for how unceremonious this all sounds. Wasn't this supposed to be cutesy and lovey? What the hell am I doing?

"Just spit it out." He demands, leaning back in his chair and propping an elbow on the right arm.

"It's not that easy, you know." I snap, my natural temper automatically rising.

Can I blame that on hormones now?

"Sure, it is." He replies, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I huff, chucking my napkin at him. He scoffs a comeback under his breath, grinning as he catches it easily in his palm. I close my eyes, my mood suddenly deflating as I drop my shoulders with an exhale of breath.

"This is impossible." I muse quietly, my fingers skimming over the soft fabric of my dress. Gideon's hand suddenly appears in my vision, palm stretched upwards. Tentatively, I place my hand in his and glance up at his face.

Warm blue eyes met my gaze, a soft smile etching across his rugged features. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I'm so surprised, I jerk my hand back and stumble out of my seat. My glass of water tips over the edge of the table, the glass crashing to the ground with a earsplitting shatter that silences the whole restaurant. I immediately bend down to try and salvage some of the glass and defuse the embarrassing situation.

Oh, god.

"Eva!" Gideon exclaims, jumping out of his seat and grabbing my biceps, pulling me off the ground. He holds me at a arms distance, jerk his head back and forth to the waiters scrambling over.

"I'm sorry!" I blink, not understanding my feelings at all. "I just.. You shocked me and I don't know, I guess I tripped-"

"Eva, damn it. Calm the fuck down." Gideon growls, low in my face. Suddenly he straightens, glancing around at the curious eyes observing the scene. "We can't do this here. Let's go home."

I nod my head mutely, still attempting to wrap my head around the situation as he holds my hand and dodges out of the restaurant. Angus waits for us out front, and we slide into the car.

What the hell does he do? I ponder as Gideon tells Angus instructions. Pumble through trash cans after a long day of work?

Gideon leans back, letting out a huge shot of breath as he faces the front.

"We need to talk." He says, his tone light, despite his obvious body language. "And, at home, we will."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry."

Gideon's apology sent a shockwave through my body, my eyes meeting his across the seat. We'd been riding for ten minutes in silence when he'd suddenly leaned over and captured my hands in his own.

"I shouldn't have brought it up to you like that, so sudden." He continues, his blue eyes guilty but shamelessly curious. "I can't help but wonder, though.."

"You weren't wrong." I replied, glancing down at our interlocked hands. "I've been trying to find the right way to tell you, but nothing seemed to fit. I wasn't keeping it from you purposely." I promised, shaking my head a bit.

He removed his hands from mine, leaning back in his seat and allowing his eyes to gaze out the window. He brings a hand to rest on his chin. "I see," he replies and once again falls back into silence.

Tears strike my eyes.

"You should've known." My subconscious sneers at me, but I remove the thought from my mind. He hasn't exactly said he was against the idea yet, right? There's still hope. Still hope for the happy little family I'd dreamed up in my head.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He coughs, straightening his body as his captivating blue orbs search my face.

"What.. am I going to do." I repeated slowly, my voice soft.

"I mean as in what are the plans?" Gideon clarifies.

"There are no plans." I deadpan, turning my body to my window. "You don't have to worry. I'll take care of it."

"I'll pay you three million dollars if you don't do it, Eva."

"What?" I blink, swirling my head around.

"Don't get rid of it. Please." He pleads, running a hand through his already crazed hair. "I'll take care of it myself if you don't want it. Just.. don't run, Eva. Not from this."

"I'm not running from anything!" I exclaimed, kicking my foot out to hit the seat before me. "And I am definitely not 'getting rid' of our child."

"You're.. not getting an abortion?" Gideon whispers, his eyes bright. "You want this?"

"Of course I want it, you big idiot." I cross my arms, glaring.

"Then why are you mad?" He questions, his eyes confused.

"Because you're a big idiot, idiot."

He blinks. "Eva?"

"It's hormones!" I throw my arms in the air. Frustration flies through me. "Don't you know anything?"

"Obviously not." He grumbles, before moving closer to my side of the seat and dragging me the remaining distance. I bite my lip, leaning into his warmth as a large hand rests across my stomach. I glance up at him

"You're really okay with this?" I ask, doubts swarming my mind.

"I'm really okay with this." He responds, leaning his forehead down on mine. "I'm actually ecstatic."

I smile, burying my face in the crook of his neck and snuggling my body closer. Happiness warmed my heart if only for a moment.

But I should've known that moment was all too good to last.


End file.
